Akiko and Steve's Nerd Love
by YahooSounding
Summary: Steve Smith dreams about finding the perfect girl, Akiko Yoshida dreams about the sweet side of Steve. Will both of them meet up and finally confess their feelings to each other? Steve x Akiko, Borderline Lemon


I think it's time I did another Steve x Akiko story! I feel guilty I haven't done a lot of American Dad stuff lately, and I figured I may as well remedy that now! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Pouring rain had started to come in as Steve looked out the window. Once again, he was all alone in the house, which normally, his parents would have had some concerns with, but after some heavy manipulating (thanks to the help of Roger, of course), Stan and Francine were sent with Roger and Klaus out on an extended vacation. And while Stan did assign Hayley to watch over her little brother, Hayley just agreed that Steve can take care of himself, as long as Steve didn't tell Stan or Francine that she and her husband Jeff were out doing their own thing (probably trying out new drugs).

As Steve was watching something on the news, he gave a sigh as he shook his head. Once again, another lonely night had passed by, which made him consider calling up his friends to come over. But before he could pick up the phone, he heard the doorbell ringing. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, he opened the door... only to find himself surprised to see a familiar smiling face, standing in front of his house.

"A-Akiko?" Steve asked in surprise, upon seeing the beautiful raven haired Japanese girl in the nice pony tail, wearing the white shirt/grey vest combination, and the short red skirt that exemplified her body. The girl, Akiko Yoshida, could only put a hand behind her neck nervously.

"Uh... hello, Steve. Mind if I come in?" Akiko asked.

Steve stood there in surprise, but gave a nod as he let Akiko in and led her over to the couch as Steve asked in concern, "Do you need anything? Towel to dry you off, hot chocolate?"

Akiko couldn't help but give a slight giggle as she said, "Both would be fine."

Steve couldn't help but give a small grin as he started to go off to get those things for her as Akiko laid down on the couch, still dripping a little bit.

Pretty soon, as Akiko was covered in a towel and enjoying some hot chocolate, the brown haired boy shyly sat next to her as he raised an eyebrow. "So, what brings you over here?"

Akiko gave a groan as she said, "I just wanted to get away from the house for a while. Guess I chose an inopportune time to travel, considering the rain."

"Hey, no, it's all right." Steve smiled, blushing a bit as Akiko let go of the towel, feeling more dry than before, but her clothes still felt a little wet as Steve couldn't help but note that the clothes revealed a bit of her developing breasts. "But yeah, the rain does seem pretty bad."

Akiko gave a sigh as she looked over at the nerd, blushing a little. "Yes... Steve, do you remember the times we spent together? Why do we not do that anymore?"

The brown haired teenage boy wasn't sure how to respond to it as he blushed. "I-I'm not quite sure. We haven't seen each other recently and I just thought you never really cared for me..."

"Steve..." Akiko giggled as she moved close and lifted Steve's face. "You're the most wonderful boy I've ever met. While our moms may be feuding a bit, and you're friends with my brother, I think you're always sweet when around me. Sure, maybe you have a bit of a... tendency, but the way you look at me is pretty cute..."

"It is?" Steve asked in surprise. "What are you saying?"

Akiko grinned as she leaned over and planted a kiss on the boy, surprising him. Steve could only respond by returning the kiss back with passion as both teenagers held each other in their arms as they reluctantly let go.

"Oh Steve Smith... I want to be your first." Akiko said in a husky type of voice. "I know you've had my eye on me for days, and I've had my eye on you. Plus, you're hot Steve, really hot!"

"Hot, huh?" Steve asked in surprise, before smirking. "Well, they always say nerds are very attractive..."

"Oh, Steve." Akiko gave a grin as she sighed. "Please... let me be your first. I love you..."

Steve couldn't believe what was happening... it was like a dream come true for him, but he wasn't complaining. He gave a smirk as he put his arms around the girl he loved and kissed her, with Akiko returning the kiss with passion... but... before he could proceed to take off her clothes... the sound of an annoying buzzer had rang.

* * *

Akiko's eyes sprung open as she looked at the alarm clock, rather annoyed at getting up so soon. "Stupid clock! Ugh, I was so close!"

She slammed the annoying clock with her fist as she yawned, getting up to reveal her green pajamas as she walked towards the window, looking at the sunrise. She gave a small sigh as she looked down in disappointment. "And I had the right amount too... oh Steve..."

The Japanese girl then took her opportunity to look towards a picture that was lying next to her windowsill, a picture of her brother Toshi, along with his three friends that were a little annoyed at each other... including one which she had drawn a heart around the face... and that was one of Steve Smith. She looked at the picture and gave a sigh.

"Oh Steve... if only our relationship was like that..." Akiko couldn't help but give a sigh. "Well... I'm sure there's always... some day..."

It was then she heard her mother calling her downstairs to eat. Sighing, she immediately started to dress up for the day and started to go downstairs, feeling ready for the day ahead... thinking all about Steve Smith during that morning... wondering when she would have the chance to talk to him again...

* * *

And with that, I'll end this for now! Will Steve and Akiko finally confront their feelings for each other? Will they have a first time? Tune in next time!


End file.
